One Last Visit
by elstarr05
Summary: Peter Pan comes back for one night to see Wendy, now fifteen. Short, fluff. This is my first story, please review!


AN- This is my first fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Peter Pan, even though I wish I did. Everything belongs to J.M. Barrie

One Last Visit

_He isn't coming back, _Wendy Darling told herself. _Peter Pan isn't coming back. _But no matter how many times Wendy repeated those words she just couldn't bring herself to believe them. She was now fifteen, and much too old to be wrapped up in a childhood story, or so that's what her father said. He didn't understand that it wasn't really a story, but it was real. Peter was real.

That was the reason why instead of being found in her bedroom each night, Mrs. Darling would find her daughter sitting at the nursery window, staring out and searching the stars. Other times she would be asleep at that same window, which is how Mrs. Darling found her now, curled up, fast asleep.

Years had passed since the Darling children had had their adventures in Neverland. The Lost Boys had found families of their own, and most of them had stopped believing as they grew, including John Darling. This fact made Wendy even more desperate to cling onto the stories and fantasies of youth, even if Michael was now the only one listening.

"Second star to the right, and straight on till morning!" Wendy's eyes snapped open.

"Dear," she heard her mother whisper. "Come on, we must get you to your own bed." Slowly Wendy sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her. She didn't notice the darting shadow outside the window as Mrs. Darling helped her stand up.

Peter Pan had never stopped by the Darlings since he last said goodbye on the night he defeated Captain Hook. He didn't know of Wendy's nighttime habit, but watched Wendy contentedly, focusing on how she looked so much older but yet the same. Peter sighed, leaning against the house as the streetlights joined the stars and moon as the only light shining against the darkness.

The next night started out the same as any other. John and Michael were in bed, and the nursery was dark except for the window where Wendy was again seated. She looked out, wondering why she kept on doing this, why she wasn't even trying to let go. There wasn't any answer to this, she concluded in her mind. The only thing clear was some part of her truly believed Peter was going to come back. _He isn't coming back though! _A voice in her head yelled. Wendy ignored it and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she gasped. A dark silhouette was outside her window, the eyes the brightest green she had only ever seen on one person.

* * *

Peter didn't know what to do. Wendy was staring at him like he was a ghost. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he should fly away or say something. But what could he say? He thought about it a while until Wendy interrupted his thoughts.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" She asked, straightening up. Peter was perched on the outside ledge, now sitting on it at an angle.

"That's me."

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back. That you forgot about us." She spoke nervously.

"I didn't forget. I couldn't. I don't remember a lot of things, you know. But this was different somehow."

"Have you come back at all since you defeated Captain Hook? Before now?" Peter shook his head.

"I came last night. But you were asleep. How…how old you are you now, Wendy?" His voice shook slightly. Wendy looked up into his eyes.

"Fifteen." She replied. "I don't know if you realize it. Peter, you look different too."

At this he sighed. He had realized it many times while looking at himself whether in the water or catching a glimpse in a mirror. It scared him a lot. Back in Neverland especially, when the new Lost Boys mentioned it, or Tinkerbell asked why he was growing. No one understood it. The truth was it was Wendy who changed him. She had made him grow older. He had feelings when around her, something he hadn't had since he arrived in Neverland and claiming he never wanted to grow up, or found his old house and saw his parents with another son, who wasn't him. Laughing like he never had existed. Peter didn't understand any of this though, and shrugged off the comments not wanting to think about it.

He now nodded at Wendy's comment. Fifteen. How many years had it been? Was he fifteen too?

"Fifteen", he repeated out loud.

"Do you know how old you are?" she tentatively asked. He shook his head.

"Why did you decide to come back now?"

"I wanted to see you again. And John, Michael, and the Lost Boys." Peter said.

"John and Michael are asleep," Wendy replied, gesturing to the beds in the room behind her. "As for the Lost Boys. They've found new homes. They visit sometimes, but they aren't here anymore."

Peter's face remained blank as Wendy spoke. "New homes?"

"Yes. With different families."

Although Peter looked a little confused , he changed the subject quickly. "Oh, I haven't told you! There are new Lost Boys in Neverland. Although Hook's gone, most of the other Pirates found their way to the Island and managed to steal the Jolly Roger when I wasn't there. Now it's an ongoing war!" He was now much more enthusiastic, going on about the different Lost Boys and remaining pirates. Wendy couldn't help but smile at how happy he seemed, and really was a little boy at heart, no matter how older he looked. As he talked, she realized something else. Something that was missing. When Peter paused she asked, "Where's Tinkerbell?"

"Tinkerbell?" He replied. Suddenly he looked embarrassed and shifted slightly. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and his gaze turned to the sky. After a moment of awkward silence she spoke again. "Peter? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm wonderful. Sorry. So, do you want to try flying again?" He said, turning back and smiling. Taking his hands into hers, Wendy said, "Peter. Something's wrong. What happened with Tinkerbell?"

His smile disappeared and he looked at his hands in hers. Wendy blushed and took them back.

"Wendy, Tinkerbell didn't like you, you remember. I never understood it, but after you left…this is embarrassing." Peter was acting very out of character. She hadn't seen him act like this before, and she felt really confused.

"She's fine. She just said something as I left and this reminds me of it… " He took a deep breath.

"What did she say?" Wendy pressed.

"Well, after you and the other boys came back it was just Tinkerbell and me. And Tinkerbell said she thought I had... feelings for you. She didn't come tonight because she was mad that I was coming back at all, and that if I came back I might not leave." Peter paused.

Wendy found herself lost in what he was saying. Feelings for her...what exactly did he even think of her now? She would be more happy than ever before if he came back to stay. But he couldn't have changed his mind, could he? She thought back to the boy who wanted to never grow up when she first met him. He had been so determined to not talk about anything serious, or grown up and looking at the boy across from her now, his cheeks the smallest tint of pink and mouth in a straight line for once, it was hard to believe they were the same person. Maybe, she thought. He had.

* * *

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up..."

"No, it's quite alright." Wendy responded. "Do you...do you want to talk about it?" She looked down, extermely embarrassed. She had never had a conversation like this before and had no idea where it could possibly be going.

"Wendy, may I," Peter paused. Wendy still didn't look up.

"What?" she asked.

"May I give you a thimble?"

She looked up, confused and a little surprised. A thimble? Why would he want to give her a thimble? And why did it sound so familiar, so special coming from him? As she tried to recall what he could be on about Peter shakily leaned towards her.

He couldn't mess this up. Ever since Wendy left he had been trying to think of what his feelings for her could possibly mean. What Tinkerbell had been so upset about when Wendy was with him. Although it didn't make sense, and he still couldn't figure out exactly why he had wanted to come back now, he knew this could be the last visit he might have with Wendy. He wanted to make it special, and since this thimble was of some importance, he would give it to her.

* * *

Wendy tried to clear her head. Peter had just kissed her. Peter Pan. And there he was, sitting right in front of her. Her hands were shaking and she was sure she was blushing furiously. Was this really real? Was she dreaming? No, it had to be real.

Peter and Wendy looked at each other for a long time afterwards. Neither wanted the moment to end, or the other to leave. It didn't feel exactly awkward, but there wasn't really anything else to say. They knew Peter would return to Neverland, and chances were good Mrs. Darling would come in to put Wendy to bed. So there they sat.

The night was very still. The window let the warm air in, and quiet sounds of animals and people outside. Finally Peter spoke, breaking the atmosphere.

"Wendy, I'm sorry. I wish I could stay here longer, wth you. But I can't. I still haven't changed my mind. " He paused for a moment, then took Wendy's hand in his. "I never want to grow up. I'll never forget you, though. I promise you. I won't. " Wendy searched his eyes, wishing she could change his mind, that somehow, someway he would stay. That wouldn't happen though and it broke her heart every time she thought of it. "If you would come back to Neverland with me..." he continued, his voice changing into earnest. "We would have so much fun! Think of the adventures...you would be a mother again to the Lost Boys! Then there's Mermaid Lagoon, and all the Indians. Just think of it!"

She broke away from his gaze instantly as he continued on. It was all too good to be true. She couldn't go back. She wanted too, but she knew she had to grow up. And Peter wouldn't. Biting her lip, she waited for Peter to catch his breath. As soon as he stopped Wendy took her chance. "Stop, please, stop! I can't go back. I wish I could, but I have to grow up!" She cried. He dropped her hand and looked away. Wendy felt like she was going to cry. Why did this have to be so difficult? "I'm sorry. I really am." She said desperately.

Peter leaned over and hugged her. This act made Wendy surprised, although she knew he had changed a lot. "I know you are." He said. Then he broke away and stood up. "I'll always remember you. Goodybe Wendy." He stepped out of the window and into the night. Wendy stood up and watched him fly away, lingering after he had disappeared into the stars.

Although the Darlings wondered why Wendy stopped her nighttime habit after a week, they soon forgot all about it. Wendy never did.

And Peter Pan didn't either.


End file.
